


Let's Get Physical

by Peridotcom



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 80s AU, AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peridotcom/pseuds/Peridotcom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(A Steven Universe AU) After the Crystal Gems feel a tad lazy, they decide to hit the Beach City Gym! They spend the day there and who can tell what will happen?! Love might bloom, love might grow and love might become strong(er than you).<br/>~BASED IN THE 80s, before Greg met Rose~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get Physical

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musergeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musergeek/gifts).



"We are the Crystal Gems!"  
"Ruby!"  
"Sapphire"  
"Amethyst!"  
"Pearl"  
"And Rose Quartz! Amazing job everyone! This will surely sound great when we go into battle." Rose projects to the group, everyone smiles but just before anyone can let out another word, an extremely large corrupted gem monster burst from out of the ocean. "It's the worm monster I told you about!" Pearl shouted as she grabbed onto Rose's arm in panic and Amethyst hid behind Rose, Ruby and Sapphire quickly grabbed each other's hand and formed Garnet. "I've got this Rose!" Garnet shouted she summoned her gauntlets and leaped into the air, she came speeding down towards the monster but was stopped as Rose summoned her shield in front of the monster. Garnet split apart, as Ruby and Sapphire hit the ground, Rose walked towards the worm monster, "R-R-Rose?! Why did you do that?!" Ruby shouted, trying her hardest not to be too rude. "It's not here to fight.... it wants something....." Rose whispered loud enough for the rest of the gang to hear. "What do you think it wants?" Pearl asked, Rose smiled as she noticed the glowing kelp hanging out of it's mouth, Rose chuckled, "It's here for food....." "Food?! I'm here for food too!" Amethyst shouted, crawling up to the monster laughing. "Now, now, let's not get too excited," Rose chuckled. She turned around and walked over to her door and disappeared quickly. The gems waited for Rose to return, Ruby and Sapphire discussed what might be doing. ~TO BE CONTINUED, (SINCE I CAN'T MAKE DRAFTS AND I NEED TO SLEEP)~~


End file.
